


Light

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemus, a Tiffany lamp, and golden light.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: March 24, 2007  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: March 25, 2007  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 100  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

  


**Light**   


Lamplight highlights dark, wavy hair, glinting off the gold signet ring as strong, capable fingers turns the page of Artie’s book, concentration in his chocolate-brown eyes. His suit is all soft browns and golds, matching the soft effects of the jeweled Tiffany light. His other hand holds a brandy snifter, its golden contents sparkling as he gently shakes the glass, swirling ribbons of gold striating through liquid amber. The diamond stickpin in his brown silk cravat winks as he looks up and sees Jim watching him. Light dances in velvet eyes, and a smile like the sun is Jim’s reward.


End file.
